Thrill Seekers
by tails267
Summary: Friends Shadow and Silver are off to Alton Towers for their annual Scarefest event, follow the two hedgehogs adventures and crazy moments from the UK's best theme park. (Based on true events)
1. Arrival

**This story is mainly based on things that happened to me and my friend when we went to Alton Towers Scarefest, so expect a lot of inside jokes XD This is mainly a load of Shadow/Silver friendship stuff but later chapters will have a little bit of Shadilver (I'll put a note at the top of those chapters) So, on with the story!**

**Shadow, Silver and any other Sonic characters that show up are © to SEGA**

**All Alton Towers related stuff © to Merlin Entertainments **

"Are we nearly there now?"

"You only asked me that three minutes ago!" Shadow growled between clenched teeth at the silver hedgehog next to him. "Can't you do something useful like find out what junction we go off?"

Silver sighed and stared at the road map on his lap. "Junction 16... no 15, wait... this one!" Silver grabbed the steering wheel and pulled, sending them jarring across the road and off the motorway via junction 15.

"Are you trying to get us killed before we even make it to the park?!" Shadow snapped once he had got the car strait again.

"You almost missed the junction!" Silver shot back.

"Humph, just direct me so we can get there already."

xxxxxxx

"It should be just around this this corner..."

"Look, there's the entrance!"

After spending fifteenth minutes driving around tiny country lanes the two had finally found the entrance to Alton Towers.

"Slow down a bit so I can take a picture," said Silver as he leaned out the car window to snap the entrance sign.

"What are we going to do first?" he asked once the picture was taken. Shadow smirked slightly, "We're checking into the hotel first and unpacking our stuff in the room, then we have the whole night in the park."

"Woooo, I can't wait!"

"You don't have too."

Shadow pulled into an empty parking space and switched the engine off. The two friends hopped out the black car, grabbed their bags out the back and rushed off towards the hotel.

"Is this the right one?" asked Silver as he glanced around at the colourful Halloween decorations. Shadow reviewed the booking information on his phone,

"If this is Splash Landings, then yes."

Silver pointed to the kooky water structure outside the entrance, "Yeah, I think we got the right one."

"Good, race you to the desk!" Shadow darted off into the hotel.

"Hey, no fair!" Silver snatched his bag and hurried into the hotel after the black hedgehog.

When he got inside Shadow was already checking in.

"Glad you could show up."

"You had a head start."

A yellow cat behind the counter approached Shadow, "Here you go Sir, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Shadow gave a polite nod and turned in the direction of the lifts with Silver close on his heals.

"So where are we?"

"Floor two, room number 1328." They got inside the submarine themed lift while Silver pushed the button for floor two. As the door closed and the lift juddered into life strange, vibrant music filled the space.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Shadow with a slight laugh.

"Hehe, well that sets the mood."

The lift arrived at their floor and the two hedgehogs proceeded down the corridor to room 1328. Shadow scanned the room key and swung the door open to a bright and cheery room.

"Dibs on first pick of the beds!" Silver rushed in and claimed one of the two single beds. Shadow came in and took the bed nearest the window.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Silver kicked his boots off and laid back on his bed.

"Believe it. Why don't we get ourselfs in a party mood" Shadow flicked one the TV and promptly found the music channel. Within a few moments both hedgehogs were jumping up and down on their beds in time to the music.

"Call on meeeeee! Call on me!"

"Call on meeeeee! Call on me!

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah!"

Silver hopped off the bed and ran to check out the bathroom while Shadow sat down to unpack his bag.

"So what are you dressing up as tomorrow night?" Silver came back and rooted through his bag for a gray cat onezee.

"I don't know, I let Rouge do the packing." Shadow looked through his bag and pulled out a tiger onezee. Silver's muzzle broke into a grin as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up you!" Shadow hurled a sock at him. It missed and hit the wall, only causing Silver to laugh more.

"Sorry Shadow, but Rouge made a good choice."

"Aw, hush up," the black hedgehog's expression softened slightly, "And get ready, our scarefest starts in twenty minutes."

**Please review and thanks for reading**


	2. First night

**This is the longest single chapter I have ever written! It only took a few days too (Hopefully the rest are this long) Also for any readers of my Holiday Chaos story, sorry but I won't be updating it for a while since I have other things I want to finish. Anyway, on with the story!**

**All Sonic related stuff belongs to SEGA**

**All Alton Towers related stuff belong to Merlin entertainments**

It was late afternoon as the two friends made their way to the monorail station and into the park. On the monorail they shifted with hyperness and excitement at the though of what was coming.

"Look Shadow, there's Air and Nemesis!"

"Some of our first rides this evening." Shadow peered through the window at the rides whooshing past.

Soon the monorail drew into the station by the park entrance. Giving each other a nod, the two friends bolted out the train and into the park (after scanning their annual passes).

"You got a map?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I know we've got a terrible sense of direction," Silver unfolded the map and held it upside down.

"Not as bad as Knuckles, remember when he got lost in that tiny corn field."

"Ha, yeah it took four of us to pull him out," Silver got the map the right way up. "Why don't we do The Flume and Congo River Rapids first? They'll have a short queue and will get us in the mood."

Shadow shrugged, "Fine, as long as we can go on Air and Nemesis next."

"Sure thing, I think I know the route now." Silver strutted off with Shadow close behind.

Xxxxxx

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Sure as The Smiler has fourteen inversions." Silver lead the way through a pirate themed area where stall workers hustled them to play their games.

"For the last time no!" Shadow growled to a blue wolf on a hook a duck game.

"It should be just around...here!" Silver hurried over to the Flume entrance, Shadow caught up to him. After checking that there was no wait, they strolled up the long queue line.

"How long does this go on?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Just enjoy it, we'll be there soon Mr impatient." To pass the walk Silver flapped his arms and bobbed like a duck to the queue music, causing Shadow to smile though he tried to hide it. After what seemed like ages of constant quacking and flapping, they approached the boats. Shadow climbed into the front.

"You getting on or what?"

"Yeah, but the seat looks wet and will we both fit in the front?"

"Just get in."

Carefully Silver stepped in and wedged himself between Shadow and the seat back.

"Move your quills! I'm turning into a pin cushion here." Silver tried to shift out of the rather awkward position (since he was pretty pressed up against Shadow) but gave up once they splashed out the station and along the flume.

It wound through some woods and went down a small drop before disappearing into a dark tunnel.

"What happens now?" Shadows voice drifted through the darkness. In reply the boat was carried down another drop.

"Can you hear running water?" Silver looked around as the boat rounded a corner. All was silent until... "Quack!" Both hedgehogs jumped as the lights flashed on and a gigantic duck appeared. They left the tunnel and drifted back into the light.

"What the hell was that?!"

"A duck I believe, Shadow."

"Ducks shouldn't be that big, it's not... natural."

The ride was soon over after a final drop (and a good soaking) the dripping hedgehogs got off. Silver shook his quills free of water and walked along the exit.

Shadow came up behind him and smirked, "Nice blue boxers Silver."

Silver whipped round before staring with dismay at the soaked white trousers that were plastered to his skin. They had indeed gone see-through.

"Aww, great..." Silver blushed and tried to pull his cyan jumper down as far as he could.

Shadow put a hand on his shoulder, "They're not that bad, we're going on the rapids next anyway."

Silver looked up and smiled, the blush disappearing from his muzzle. "All right then, I don't think I could get any wetter anyway."

"We'll see about that."

They both laughed slightly before heading off into Katanga Canyon.

Xxxxxxxx

"Does it really have to rain now?" Silver asked in disbelieve as they hiked through the rapids queue. It had started to drizzle and clouds were gathering on the horizon.

"Does that make a difference?"

"True."

They climbed into a raft and sat opposite each other on the damp seats before letting lose down the strong current.

"Ugh!" Shadow yelled in surprise as icy water dripped down his back from a wave. Silver sniggered at his shock.

"You get the next shot Snowy!"

The raft spun, causing Silver to get splashed as they hit a large wave. The water grew faster, sending them crashing against the river sides.

"Ouch!" Silver was sliding all over the place and painfully hit his hips on the seat sides. "How come you're not sliding?"

"You gotta get a grip."

"A grip on what?!" They hit another wall and Silver was almost thrown out the raft.

The ride lasted a bit longer, cascading through a tunnel and a waterfall section, after that the raft drifted down a calmer stretch of water.

"That was fun," said Silver, who was still slipping every time the raft jerked.

"We should do this again in the dar-" Shadow was interrupted by a fast jet of water hitting him strait in the eye as two more hit Silver in the back of the head.

"What in chaos name?" Both turned to see three birds lining the water guns along Katanga bridge.

"Idiots!" shouted Shadow.

"Iblis triggers!" added Silver.

The birds jeered. Silver made a face while Shadow gave them a one fingered gesture.

"That should show them."

"Yeah, we should do that later, it's only a pound for ten shots."

Shadow nodded, "Then we are defiantly doing it."

The ride ended with one more jolt (and a yelp of protest from slipping Silver) before climbing back up to the rotating entrance platform. Shadow jumped out first, swatting away the hand of the ride assistant. Silver stumbled out, rubbing his sore hips.

"Air then?" Shadow asked over his shoulder as he exited the platform.

"Yeah, they have nice padded seats."

"Pansy."

"Shut up!"

The hedgehogs trekked through the remainder of Katanga Canyon, passing Gloomy Wood until reaching Forbidden Valley. They passed a collection of extreme looking rides before finding Air in the far corner.

"What luck, only a ten minute queue," Commented Silver as they moved down the line.

After ten minutes of queueing they were boarding the fifth carriage, Silver on the left edge and Shadow on the inside. Two male birds sat next to Shadow on the other side. He swallowed audibly.

"Fudge... they're the guys from the rapids."

"Ignore them, we're about to go," to prove Silver's point the floor dropped as the lights dimmed and smooth music began to play.

_Prepare for Air..._

The carriages swept backwards and rolled out the station.

"Ready for this?" Silver whispered.

"Hell yeah!"

The train dived and swooped through twists and drops, gliding as smooth as an albertross at a speedy pace.

"It's no use!"

"It is of use!"

The shouts and screams of riders were heard until the final bend, after witch the train halted outside the station.

The two hedgehogs stared at each other.

"That was epic!" Silver burst out.

"That... that felt good," Shadow breathed, seeming slightly blown away. Both friends quills were stuck up all over the place from the ride.

"Well, at least I'm dry now," laughed Silver as the train rolled back into the loading area. They exited into the shop and paused to look at their photo.

"That's a good one," reviewed Silver. It was indeed a good one, both were looking at the camera and had faces as if they had just won the lottery.

"I'm gonna get that one, our first Scarefest roller coaster," Shadow pulled out his wallet and got the attention of the shop assistant.

Xxxxxxx

Both hedgehogs walked out the shop, each carrying a red bag and smiling as if they had been corrected.

"It's getting dark, what do you want to do next?"

Shadow stopped and put on a dark, foreboding voice, "Nemesis."

"Good choice, let's go!"

It was only a short walk up to the entrance but as they passed Forbidden Treats Shadow stopped dead.

"What is it?" Silver followed his eye line and his jaw dropped slightly.

Sitting at a picnic table sharing some waffles and icecream was none other than Scourge and Mephiles.

Shadow just gawked, utterly stunned.

"Why is Mephiles not blasting his head off?"

"And why is Scourge not kicking his teeth in?"

"I need to know what's going on here."

The two evil beings were locked on each other. Mephiles giggled as he ate some waffle off Scourge's spoon.

"You like that Mephy?"

Shadow stalked over and slammed his hands down on the table. "What in chaos name is going on here?!"

Mephiles dropped his gaze, his pale muzzle growing a few shades darker. Scourge snarled in annoyance, "Wat's it to you stripes? We're not harming anyone!"

"Yet." Silver came over to access the situation, "Is it a coincidence that the two most dangerous hedgehogs on Mobius are together at the same time?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "You must be planning something..."

"We're on a date!" Scourge lost it.

Mephiles looked away, unable to meet anyone's gaze. Scourge crossed his arms and scowled at the two flabbergasted hedgehogs.

"Okay..." Silver awkwardly scratched the back of his head, signalling to Shadow that it was time to leave.

Shadow took the hint, "Good luck with that... hope it goes well..." Shadow and Silver backed away before turning tail and sprinting all the way to Nemesis. Scourge turned back to his partner, "Never mind them Meph, wanna try another ride?"

"You read my mind dear Scourge, you read my mind."

Xxxxxxx

Shadow and silver tore through the Nemesis queue line, only stopping when they reached the end, panting, they collapsed against the railings.

"What did we just see?" Shadow was able to ask when he had his breath back.

"I have no idea and frankly, I don't want to know!" They stood in the queue for about five minutes.

"Hopefully the G-forces will numb my brain." Silver willed as he climbed into the back carriage.

"Ditto."

As with Air, the floor dropped and the train clinked up the lift hill.

"Are you ready?!"

"I'm ready!"

The train rolled, looped and twisted around the metal beast before coming to a halt after one final barrel roll.

"Awesome!" cheered Shadow, punching the air in front of him.

"G-great... G-forces..." Silver looked rather shaken but still had a 'thrill seekers smile' plastered on his face.

"I think it numbed your brain too much." They withdrew from the ride and gazed around at Forbidden valley. It was dark now, red lights were strung up and gleaming along the pathways.

"How about Thirteen next? We could go on Sonic Spinball on the way," suggested Silver.

"You would choose the ride at the other end of the park," Shadow rolled his eyes in mock frustration.

They set off at a brisk pace back along the way they came, passing through Gloomy Wood and Katanga Canyon before sighting Sonic Spinball as they emerged from Mutiny bay.

"How come faker gets his own ride? You don't see us with a hotel room themed after us," criticized Shadow as they neared the contraption.

"You know what Sega are like, Sonic is the mascot after all."

"And what are we?"

"Not going on that ride, look at the queue!" It was true, the line almost stretched out the ride entrance.

"Leave it to faker's ride to have the longest wait," Shadow raised his eyes to the heavens.

"It's almost ironic," Silver followed the slow moving queue with his eyes, "We can go on it after Thirteen, it should of gone down by then."

"Good plan."

They moved away from the pinball plaza, they had barely gone ten meters when Silver froze to the spot, causing Shadow to crash into him.

"What is it now? Are Scourge and Mephiles making out?"

"It's the Carnival of Screams, there are clowns over there."

"So?"

Silver looked at his feet, "I don't like clowns, they creep me out." There were two clown actors milling about, generally troubling passer bys. They were pretty creepy.

"Then we'll have to blend in. Follow my lead." Shadow pulled on the hood of his black jacket and Silver did the same. "You just gotta blend, then the actors should leave us alone."

They managed to get themselves within a group of young echidnas and proceed past the attraction without so much as a gander from the actors.

"That was close," Silver flipped his hood off as they climbed the slope towards the towers. Shadow's only reply was a flick of his hood.

Xxxxxxxx

"Is this the Dark forest?"

"Are the creepy wrath guys anything to go by?"

"Never mind."

They entered the Dark Forest section of the park and found Thirteen hidden away in the far corner. They stopped outside the entrance and checked the queue time; it was twenty minutes.

"Not to bad," said Silver as they wound through the ominous queue. Eerie music that was fit to be Mephiles's theme tune drifted from the surrounding bushes.

"Kinda creepy..." Silver looked warily into the surrounding trees.

"Trust me, I've seen worse. Ever heard of Tails Doll?

Xxxxxxx

They had been waiting for around fifteen minutes and had just entered the top of the ride building. The narrow line snaked through a gothic room and weaved around a caged off area.

_You'd better not go alone..._

"All right already we get it!" Shadow had lost all patience with the menacing queue music that had been playing over and over again.

"Hey Shads, what do you think this means?" A few striking yellow signs were hung around the caged off area with the words 'DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE' written in big, bold letters.

"It must be a prop, they wouldn't actually have a generator or-?!" Shadow was cut off as life and light erupted from the area, sending blinding bolts and grating sound across the queue line.

Silver shrieked in shock and pretty much leapt into Shadow's arms, his own wrapped tightly around the ebony hedgehog's neck.

"What the hell Silver?!" Shadow wasn't sure weather to be annoyed at his friend or laugh hysterically at him. He gradually gave into the second option.

"You should of seen your face Silver, you absolutely pee'ed yourself!"

The white Hedgehog let go of Shadow's neck and crossed his arms defensively, "It just shocked me that's all."

"More like traumatised you."

By now a few more members of the queue had turned and were sniggering to themselves.

"Come on, before it goes off again." Shadow moved along the queue, silently chuckling to himself.

Silver stuck to the Shadows, hoping the darkness would hide his crimson face.

Xxxxxxx

"How many sir?"

"Two."

"Car number 6 please."

Shadow and Silver had reached the front of the queue and were waiting for their train to draw into the station.

"Please mind the gates." The gate opened and the hedgehogs stepped into the car, Silver first then Shadow.

"I heard this has some kind of secret element in it, I don't know what." Silver pulled the lap bar down.

"Neither do I, but I think we're about to find out." The car slid out the station, smooth as a snake, rounded a tight corner before ascending the lift hill at the same speed.

"Oh, I remember now!" Silver looked to Shadow, "It's got like a vertical drop."

"Wait, what?"

"Woooooooooo!" They plunged vertically down the summit, Silver with his arms in the air and Shadow gripping the lap bar for dear life. The ride twisted and turned through the forest, the darkness making it out that they were going to crash into the tightly wound branches of the trees. Slowing down, they rolled into the top of a building.

"Shadow?"

"I didn't expect this."

The floor dropped abruptly, causing screams of shock, confusion and excitement before plummeting a good ten metres downward into the crypt below. The lights flashed, causing more screams before shooting backwards from the building.

"#Thirteen!"

"#Backwards!"

They emerged back into the night, coming back onto the main track and stopping for a moment. Both hedgehogs just stared ahead, quills pointing in all directions and muzzles slightly pale.

"Wow." Was all Shadow could say.

The train shot forward, coming to a halt in the station. The hedgehogs dismounted, stopping outside the building as other riders pressed past.

"That was... shocking! Want to do it again?" Silver snapped out of his trance and pulled Shadow out of his.

"Sure!" They ran back round to the queue, hopping over the barriers. It went quicker this time (though the generator scared Silver senseless again, but he didn't jump as much as the last time) and soon they we flying round the enigmatic track for a second time.

"That was even better than the first time!" whooped Silver as they entered the shop.

"Yeah, that is defiantly something we are doing again tomorrow night." They exited the small store, not noticing the hooded figure haunched just beyond the doorway.

"Rita next?," Silver asked his friend, noticing something behind his shoulder. "Um, Shadow? Turn around."

"What?" Shadow glanced over his shoulder, hissing and jumping with a start at what he saw.

"God, don't do that Silver!" A wrath actor had been stalking behind Shadow, waiting for him to notice so he could give him a scare. Silver cracked up at Shadows ruffled fur and flustered face.

"Is that Rita's queue over there?" Shadow, wanting to change the subject, directed Silver to the ride entrance.

"Yeah, we better get on before the queue builds up." The dark forest was rather busy with many people roaming around, going on rides and taking pictures.

As with Thirteen, it was a narrow and long queue line that wound back and forth before ending at the front of the open station.

"This should give me an idea of what it's like travelling at yours and Sonic's speed." Silver watched the ride shoot off into the surrounding forest, passing over the thirteen queue and curving back round to the station (or 'starting line').

"You mean just mine, that blue pain could never keep up." Silver didn't reply, he knew how touchy Shadow could get on the subject.

They entered the loading platform and stood behind gate two, waiting for it to swing open and allow access to the awaiting train.

Clear of obstruction, the hedgehogs got in and pulled down the large restraints.

"Damn, these are heavy; I can hardly breath." Silver tried to shift around under the weight of the restraint.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of air when we go."

Silvers reply was silenced by the ride announcer.

_**You must escape the Dark forest...**_

"Hold onto your eyeballs," Shadow shot Silver a slightly devilish look.

_**Ready...GO! GO! GO!**_

The car was off like a shot, launching 0 to 60mph in 2.5 seconds. To Shadow the ride was over in an instant, to Silver it was an hour.

The brakes kicked in and slowed down the ride with a jolt, after witch gently pulling back into the station.

Shadow got off with the same feeling he got after a good run, Silver clambered out on shaky legs, holding onto the train for support.

"Too fast for you?" Shadow waited by the exit stairs for his friend to catch up.

"Too fast would be an understatement, I'm glad I don't have that kind of acceleration. Plus, I'm having a bad quill day." He dizzily tried to straiten out his flyaway spines.

Shadow gave an amused sigh and shook his head, signalising to Silver to get a move on and stop stumbling about.

"Let's look at the photo." To stop him from tripping Shadow grabbed Silver's wrist and pretty much dragged him over to the shop.

"There we are," Silver looked up at the photo, Shadow looked as if he was enjoying a Sunday stroll while Silver had an expression of pure terror.

"Your face, that's priceless!"

"I'm not the only one," Silver pointed to all the other screaming riders.

"That's one for facebook."

"You wouldn't!"

Shadow bought the photo, much to Silvers displeasure, and promised him he wouldn't put it on any social networking sites _yet._

"It's getting late, want to see how long the queue for Sonic Spinball is now?"

"Yeah, just try not to trip over your own feet on the way there."

xxxxxxxx

Turned out Spinball still had a huge queue that didn't look as if it would advance any time soon.

"What about the rapids again?" suggested Shadow. "It doesn't matter if we get wet since we'll be going back to the hotel."

"All right then."

They trekked all the way back to the rapids, the path lined with glowing green lights.

"This will be fun, now remember, get a grip."

"Easy for you to say." As before the raft spun out the station, sending droplets splashing over the hedgehogs.

It was the same as in the daylight, though it seemed much faster in the darkness since they couldn't see where the waves were and Silver still slid around every once in a while.

The photo point came up and with a yell of "Scarefest!" they did funny expressions and poses for the camera. Next was the waterfall section, lit up with green, purple and blue lights, illuminating the falling water

"Wow..." They stared in slight wonder at the crashing colours, it was short lived since soon they were yelling at the cold water that was trickling down their spines.

"Come at me bro!" Shadow shouted to the people manning the water guns, his call was met with jets of freezing water in the face.

"Did you have to?" complained Silver, getting a shot square in the back.

The raft was lifted back into the station by the giant belt that drew them up the steep hill.

"Wanna got again?" Shadow's eyes gleamed in the half light.

"Yeah, that was cool and it's not like I can get any wetter."

xxxxxxxx

They went round another three times, finally deciding it was enough once they were soaked right through.

"We better go back to the hotel now, what's the time."

Silver got out his phone as they walked along the rapids exit.

"Sweet Iblis, it's quarter past nine! The hotel stops serving food at ten." Silver's stomach growled, they hadn't eaten since twelve.

"We better get to that monorail."

Sprinting (as fast as they could in dripping cloths) they made it to the station just as a monorail was pulling in.

"Thank chaos for that," Silver sat down on one of the benches inside the monorail, "I can't wait to get some dry cloths on."

"Yeah, some that aren't see-through."

"Oh, shut up!"

Shadow sat back on his bench,"You got to admit, our first night of Scarefest was pretty good."

"Your right," Silver brightened, "and we still got a night to look forward too."

The monorail sprung to live, swiftly moving out the station and towards the hotel.

**Wow, this was fun to write. lol I couldn't resist putting Mephiles and Scourge in there (hopefully they turn up again at some point) So yeah, a lot of this is based off true events (I do not recommend wearing white tracksuit style trousers on any water based rides) and the Thirteen queue thing actually happened to me, I wasn't expecting the generator thing to go off and when it did it absolutely scared the hell out of me (I think my friend who I grabbed hold of was rather shocked too XD) Next chapter we see how their evening in the hotel goes but until next time, remember to review and Smile. Always.**


	3. Dance

**All right, this is the Shadilver chapter. If you don't like it then skip this one, no flames!**

**Shadow and Sliver (c) to SEGA**

**All Alton Towers related stuff (c) to Merlin Entertainments**

**All songs mentioned (c) to their owners**

Shadow and Silver let the sound and warmth of the hotel surround them as they stepped, out of breath, through the entrance.

"We made it..." Silver sighed in relief. They had run all the way from Katanga Canyon to the monorail then from the monorail to the hotel, desperate to get back before the restaurant closed.

"We don't have time to change, we'll just have to go like this," Shadow gestured to their dripping clothes then led the way down to the buffet.

They paused at the front desk, Shadow showing the waitress (a brown otter) their room key. She eyed their damp duds for a second before grabbing two drinks menus and leading the hedgehogs to their table.

"Have you dined with us before?"

Shadow answered as he removed his jacket, "No, we haven't."

"Just help yourself to the buffet, someone will be over to take your drinks order in a moment." She left them to look over the drinks and went to seat some more guests.

"What do you want to drink?" Shadow opened a menu. Silver studied his,

"I think I'll have one of these children's cocktails, the sundance one."

"Going sober are we?"

Silver gave him a stern look.

"We gotta get up early tomorrow to get into the water park, I don't want to be lounging about with a hangover."

"Good point. Waiter!" Shadow waved a stoat waiter over, "I'll have what he's having."

xxxxxxx

Both hedgehogs had finished their meal and were lazily sipping their drinks, the cool flavours a relief from the heated restaurant.

"Do you want to get some desert?" Silver noticed Shadow eyeing up the chocolate fountain.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" The friends went over and surveyed the array of treats on offer. There was an icecream machine, a chocolate fountain with many items to dip, fruit and countless bowls of candy.

"I'm in heaven..." Shadow half filled a bowl with smooth melted chocolate and picked some things to go in while silver got a bowl of icecream with toffee sauce.

"Now, this is the life," Shadow dunked some marshmallows into the chocolatey goodness.

"You said it." Silver enjoyed his icecream, nearly purring in content.

_OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!_

Music began to pound above in the bar, most guests had left the restaurant and were making their way to the party.

"Looks like they got a disco up top," Silver raised his eyes to the ceiling. Shadow nodded, licking the last of the chocolate from his fangs.

"We better get ready if we're gonna party all night long."

xxxxxxx

The lift pinged, two slick and sweet smelling hedgehogs stepped out into the lobby. The two friends had gone back to their room to change and dry off. Silver wore a blue and gray shirt jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans while Shadow wore a dark gray t-shirt under a black leather style jacket with black jeans and a large studded belt.

The bar was buzzing with people laughing, drinking and just enjoying themselves. Silver found a table while Shadow went over to the bar to order drinks.

Silver watched the dance floor, they were playing one of his favourite songs.

_I got the moo-ooooo-oooves like Jagger!_

He hummed to the beat, noticing Shadow come back with two interesting looking beverages. Silver gave them a suspicious look when Shadow set them down.

"Shadow, what are those?"

"Voodoo juice. Relax, it's only coconut, pineapple and sugar." Shadow took a long sip.

"_It __can't be that bad," _thought Silver. He tried it, letting the refreshing liquid slide over his tongue and down his throat.

"Wow... just, wow." It tasted amazing, the high sugar content making Silver tingle.

They just sat for a while, enjoying the lively atmosphere and the music of the hotel.

His glass empty, Shadow leaned over to Silver and what he asked almost made the white hedgehog drop his drink in shock.

"Silver, will you dance with me?"

"W-what?"

Shadow shrugged, "I would normally dance with Rouge, but she isn't here."

Silver's cheeks reddened at the request, but how could he say no?

"All right, one song." Shadow took him by the hand and led him to the floor.

"_Damn, this is awkward..."_

The DJ looked up from his screen, a mischievous glint in his eye, and put a new song on.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby (yeah)_

_nothin' on you baby._

Shadow took silver and slowly began to dance, the lights following their feet.

"I warn you, I'm a bad dancer," Silver gave a weak smile.

"You're doing fine, just follow me."

_You know you feel where I'm coming from_

_regardless of the things in my past that I've done._

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun_

_on the carousel so around I spun (spun)._

_With no directions just tryna get get some (some)_

_tryna chase skirts living in the summer sun (sun)._

_This is how I lost more than I have ever won_

_and honestly I ended up with none._

_There's so much nonsense that's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out._

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know (that you wanna know)._

_But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cause we don't wanna be a T.V episode (T.V episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (n-n-n- nothing on you babe)_

_Nothing on you baby (n-n-n-nothing on you baby)_

They gently spun round the now clear dance floor. Shadow stared into Silver's eyes, causing his blush to deepen.

"Um, Shadow..."

"Shh, let the music take you."

_Hands down there will never be another one (nope)_

_I've been around and I've never seen another one (never)_

_Because your style, I really ain't got nothin' on (nothing)_

_and you wild when you got nothin' on._

_Baby you the whole package_

_plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real while them others stay plastic._

_You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop- now think about it._

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_even all the way to Tokyo._

_Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans_

_But you always steal the show_

_and just like that girl you got me froze, like a Nintendo 64._

_If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know,_

Silver took Shadow's advice and started to enjoy it, allowing the ebony hedgehog to spin him round the floor.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (n-n-n- nothing on you babe)_

_Nothing on you baby (n-n-n-nothing on you baby)_

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name_

_And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing._

_Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train._

_No other girls on my brain, and you the one to blame._

_Beautiful girls all over the world (all over)_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby (nothing one you)_

_nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (n-n-n- nothing on you babe)_

_Nothing on you baby (n-n-n-nothing on you baby)_

_Yeah and that's just how we do it_

_and I'ma just let this ride._

The song finished, the two hedgehogs turned and gave a small bow to the audience before going back to their table. Silver sat down in a slight daze.

"_What just happened?"_

More disco tunes played and guests returned to the dance floor as before. Silver looked over at Shadow but was unable to read his expression.

Xxxxxxx

It was late, around quarter to twelve when Silver felt his jaws stretch into a yawn. Shadow noticed, "Want to go back to the room?"

Silver rubbed his eyes, "If you want to."

"All right, but first I want to show you something." Leaving their empty glasses on the table, the two hedgehogs left the bar, Shadow leading down a flight of stairs and past the lifts.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Shadow pushed open a set of double doors and Silver was engulfed with warmth and the stench of chlorine.

"Whoa..." Shadow had taken Silver to the bridge through the water park that connects to the Alton Towers hotel.

The white hedgehog leaned on the edge, gazing down at the calm water and glowing lanterns.

"It's amazing!"

"Just imagine what it's like in the daylight." Shadow was also looking out at the still pools, his eyes seeming slightly far away.

It felt as if time stood still, Shadow sighed and stepped away from the edge,

"You coming?"

Silver had to drag his eyes away from the peaceful scene.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

They walked back to the lift in silence, though tiredness tugged at his feet Silver felt as light as a feather as they stepped out into the long corridor of rooms. Shadow looked down the empty path.

"Wanna run?"

"okay."

They took off down the corridor, Silver matching Shadow step for step along side him as they flew over the patterned carpet, laughing all the way.

"Stop right there!"

They skidded to a halt and turned to see a blue hedgehog in some kind of space suit with a disapproving frown on his face. He marched over.

"Do not run in the corridor, some guests are asleep." Shadow rolled his eyes, unable to believe they were getting told off by this hedgehog.

"If I catch you doing it again then I'll have to call your parents and possibly have you removed from the hotel, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Silver had to stop himself from giggling.

"Good. Now get to your room!"

The hedgehog watched them as Shadow scanned the key and they disappeared into the room; shaking his head he moved down to patrol the next corridor.

Shadow quietly shut the door, as soon as they were sure the hedgehog couldn't hear them the friends burst into hysteric laughter.

"Who the heck does he think he is? Call our parents? I'd like to see him try!" Shadow collapsed against the door.

"Other guests are asleep? We were making less noise than a sleeping chao!" Silver lent against the wall, his ribs aching from laughing.

They tried to calm down but each time they looked at each other it brought on another fit of giggles. Shadow got up and mimicked the cop, strutting up and down the room and pointing at Silver.

"What are you doing! Having fun is strictly prohibited in this area because I say so and I'm so important!"

"Stop it Shadow!" Silver was now on the floor, his hands clutching his heaving chest.

"What is that? Laughter? I've never heard of it!"

"Your killing me!" Silver tried to pull himself up by grabbing hold of Shadow but only succeeded in dragging the ebony hedgehog down on top of him.

"Get off you loon," Shadow playfully tried to push Silver away but they ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. They gave up and just stayed there, trying to calm down and get their breath back.

"Oh God, that was funny," Silver could breath again but was still choking out weak laughs.

Shadow chuckled, "I know."

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off now? You're kind of crushing my spine."

"Oh!" Silver shot up, suddenly aware of the position they were in and allowed Shadow to get to his feet.

"Sorry about that." The white hedgehog rubbed the back of his head, his muzzle a hint of pink.

"No worries." Shadow took his wash bag from his bed and went into the bathroom. Silver got ready for bed, setting an alarm before climbing under the soft sheets.

Shadow came back and climbed into his, "Night Silver."

"Goodnight Shadow, try not to snore."

"Oh, shut up."

The silver hedgehog smiled and turned off the lights.

**Aww, that was sweet XD I'm worried that this chapter has kind of killed the story but oh well, I was in the bar at Splash landing and that song came on. For some reason I could imagine Shadow and Silver dancing to it (I was going to have Scourge and Mephiles come and crash the party but I didn't want to ruin the moment) I don't suggest running down the halls at Splash Landings or 'the blue hedgehog in some kind of space suit' will tell you off! (It was actually Zonic) So, please review and hopefully I can update soon, bye people!**


End file.
